NatsumeXxxxxxXMikan
by MysticSpade
Summary: NatsumeXxxxxXMikan Summary: What happens when Natsume finally gives in loving Mikan? Is Natsume a romantic type of person? Will Mikan love him back? Please review! :D Walking along with her heartless friend, Hotaru, Mikan is whining about how much h
1. Chapter 1

NatsumeXxxxxXMikan

Summary: What happens when Natsume finally gives in loving Mikan? Is Natsume a romantic type of person? Will Mikan love him back? Please review! :D

Walking along with her heartless friend, Hotaru, Mikan is whining about how much homework they have. Especially for Jinno's class.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!

"What was that for Hotaru?" Mikan asked while rubbing her head.

"For being an idiot dummy." Hotaru said coldly while blowing her baka gun.

Pouting. Mikan followed Hotaru to her room. Grabbing Mikan, Hotaru pulled her into the room quickly closing the door. Confused, Mikan goes to the bathroom. Cupping her hands to her ears, Hotaru silently listens to a hushed conversation out in the hallway.

"I don't like her Luca." Natsume plainly said.

"Admit it, you do, you love Mikan!" Luca burst out saying.

Leaving the conversationg behind, Hotaru silently walked up to Mikan who was intently watching a stupid show for a dummy herself.

"Mikan, you hopeless dummy, you really have no clue about it, huh?" Hotaru said while shaking her head.

"Huh, Wah?" Mikan siad cluelessy.

" Nevermind Baka." Hotaru said opening the door.

Shoving Mikan out, Hotaru slammed the door on her face while she fell ontop of,…….. Natsume???

"Watch it Polka-dots! Or should I say strawberry patterns? Natsume said smirking.

Mikan froze in place.

"PEERRRVVVEERRRTT!!!!!!!!!!! Mikan screamed.

"How long are you going to stay on me?" Natsume said.

Lightning struck while rain started pouring on top of her lungs, Mikan ran aroungduntil Natsume pulled her pigtails dragging her away to his dorm.

"What are you doing Natsume?" Mikan asked shivering.

"Do you want to catch a cold Baka?" Natsume asked while getting a blanket and pillow.

"N-nn-no." Mikan siad stuttering.

"Good, you're staying here then." Natsume said gazing at her.

"Nat-Natsume?" Mikan asked before she sneezed.

"Hn," Natsume said turning his back.

"Where do I sleep?" Mikan asked.

"Tch, what a stupid question baka, on the floor. Natsume carelessly said while throwing the pillow and blanket at her.

Laying on the floor, Mikan scrunched into a tight ball until she finally asked.

" Natsume, can I sleep with you?" Mikan asked nervously.

"Hn." Natsume said.

Getting up, Mikan slowly went up to the bed. While Mikan was shivering, Natsume finally noticed so he wrapped his arm around her.

" Natsume, do you love somebody?" Mikan asked bravely.

" Why do you want to know, jealous much? Natsume said smirking.

" It's you baka." Natsume said before he gave her a kiss. Mikan stared in a trance as he pulled away. Turning his back, Natsume said. "I love you.

Mikan's teeth were chattering like crazy so Natsume hugged her till she slept.

Before she slept, she finally siad. "I love you too."

"Goodnight strawberry patterns." (guess who)

"Pervert." Mumbled Mikan who fell asleep.

Gazing at her, Natsume looked at the sky wishing this would last forever.

Did you like it? Who knew Natsume could be a little romantic? And no, it's not OOC just to tell you.

:D Please Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Boyfriend and Girlfriend????? AHHH!

Yawning, a brunette tries to get up but a strong hand wouldn't let her go.

"Natsume! Let me go already!!!" Mikan said.

"What's the matter Polka-dot's? You don't like it?" Natsume said smirking.

"GGGRRRR!!! NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan says fiercely.

Hitting her head, Mikan thinks of something.

"Natsume, will you please let me go?" Mikan said with a voice dripping with sweetness yet poison.

" Why?" Natsume said blankly.

" NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You make me so mad!!!!! I can't even believe I'm even in love with you!!!!! Mikan said harshly.

" That's because your stupid Baka." Natsume said with a distinguished look.

Letting her go, Mikan stomps out of the room while Natsume gets dressed. Changed into a purple short hoodie and a guitar shirt, white capris and sneakers, Mikan leaves and goes to find Natsume to the usual spot, Natsume is reading a manga under the famous Sakura tree. Skipping toward him, Natsume suddenly climbs up the tree.

"Natsume, can you get down here for a second please?" Mikan said with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

Leaping out, Mikan throws herself at him. Surprised, Natsume looks down at her while the brunette was hugging him for the millionth time.

"Oi baka, get off me already." Natsume said blankly.

"I love you Natsume, also, I'm sorry for being rude to you this morning." Mikan said sweetly.

"How should I repay you back?" Mikan said looking up at him.

Gazing at her, he suddenly kisses her again while the brunette is shocked with wide eyes.

"There, that was for being rude to me, also, it's official." Natsume said smirking.

"What's official?" Mikan said looking at him strangely.

"You're my girlfriend now." Natsume said said.

"What????? I never approved of that!!!!!" Mikan said with an astonished look.

"What, you don't want to be my girlfriend?" Natsume said with a scheme in his mind.

"I could always hook up with Luna." Natsume said evilly.

" I thought you didn't like Luna!" Mikan said harshly saying the name "Luna."

"I don't know, I could change my mind you know." Natsume said forwardly.

"Fine,I'll be your girlfriend." Mikan said.

In the classroom, Natsume and Mikan are surrounded with a large crowd asking how they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Sumire on the other hand is crying a lake of how she wasn't with Natsume. Hotaru was staring blankly,but really she was worrying about Mikan. Luca, was shocked and so had to move onto Hotaru. Hotaru being Hotaru wasn't really intrigued of the idea of having a boyfriend in her way of making an invention.

"Mikan you dummy, baka, idiot!" Hotaru said.

"Now look at what you've gotten me into! I have to deal with Luca for now on! Hotaru said icily.

"S-ss-sorry Hotaru." Mikan said frightened.

"Don't you ever do this to me again!!!!"Hotaru said narrowing her eyes.

Blackmailing Luca, Hotaru jumps onto her duck scooter and waves a picture of Luca playing with the animals at full speed. Running after her, Luca calls for a bird to help him get it.

Natsume on the other hand was just giving the crowd cold hard looks as he wrapped his arm around Mikan. Whispering something to her, Mikan blushes 10 different colors of red.

"Your mine forever and if someone else gets you, I will never live it down." Natsume said coldly.


	3. A Suprising Evening

A Suprising Evening

"NAATTSUMMEEE!!!!" A brunette calls out for.

Running past the crowd of people from earlier on questioning them about being girlfriend and boyfriend,curious stares past her as she ran into somebody,…… Hotaru. Click, click……… Uh oh,….. thought Mikan.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!

Blowing on the tip of her baka gun, a girl with bright violet eyes with a cold glare stared upon her.

"Dummy, look where you're going next time ok? Hotaru said.

"Ok Hotaru!!" Mikan cheerily said.

Trying to hug her, Mikan falls flat on her face as Hotaru dodged her from the hug.

"Ow, Hotaru!!!! The brunette said with a pout.

"Come here idiot." Hotaru said.

Hugging(squeezing) the life force out of her, Hotaru is ready to fire her baka gun again. Before she could do that, Mikan already lets go.

"Did you see Natsume Hotaru?" Mikan said worriedly.

Giving her a "you're an idiot ,where do you think he is " look, Hotaru finally answers.

"Where do you think he is baka?" Hotaru said icily.

"Uh, um,……. *thinks hard, really doesn't know* uh, the Sakura Tree?" The brunette guesses.

"For once, I can actually say something other than baka,dummy,or idiot to you. You're actually getting smart." Hotaru harshly says.

"Thank you Hotaru!!!" Mikan says.

Running away from the Ice Queen, Mikan stops and admires the cherry blossoms falling into the air.

"You're finally here baka." Natsume says coldly.

"Eh? Natsume?!!" Mikan says while hugging him.

"Get off of me polka-dots!!!" Natsume says pushing her off only succeeding in getting her to fall on top of him.

" Ne, sorry Natsume." Mikan says blushing a deep color of red.

"Hn, want to go to Central Town?" Natsume asks.

"Ok!!! Sure!" Mikan says with a nod of agreement.

In Central Town…..

"Wow! Natsume, look at that! It's so pretty!!! The brunette says gushing while pointing at a charm bracelet.

"Do you think I actually care about a lump of metal decorated with rocks that was used for being on a wrist?" Natsume says raising an eyebrow.

"Natsume!!!" Mikan says.

Walking away from her he settles down on a bench.

"I'm going to buy some howlalon." Mikan says.

"Go ahead, stuff your face with a lump of sugar." Natsume says coldly.

Puffing out her cheeks, Mikan goes in the store. Looking at the charm bracelet again, Natsume goes in and buys it. With a box of howlalon, Mikan offers Natsume one. Not bothering to answer, Mikan pops one in her mouth.

"This is really good Natsume! Try it!!" Mikan says pleasently.

Popping in another, Mikan stretches it and sees Natsume near her. Suddenly he bites the howlalon making his mouth touch hers.

"Natsume!!!! What are you doing???! Mikan says surprised.

"You offered me some." Natsume says while chewing.

"Here you go baka." Natsume says carefully while giving her the bracelet.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Natsume!!! The brunette says while putting it on.

Suddenly kissing him, Mikan widens her eyes at her sudden actions. Blushing red she looks at him. Pulling Mikan toward him,he kisses her back. Blushing furiously, Mikan looks at the ground.

"Lets go." Natsume says simply.

"Uh huh." Mikan answers absentmindly.

At dinner……….

Eating mashed potatoes with gravy, steak,and salad, Mikan slowly eats.

"This is good too Natsume!!!!" Mikan says hungrily.

About to take another bite, Natsume suddenly eats the spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Natsume!!! You know that was an indirect kiss!!!" Mikan says while blushing.

All heads at the table turned to them as Mikan shouted out.

"Shush idiot, you're attracting attention." Natsume murmers.

Waiting for something else to happen, Natsume kisses Mikan again so that the people would go away seeing something.

"Natsume!!!!! Why must you pick that girl? When you have I, Sumire Shouda a.k.a. president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club????!!!" Sumire cries out.

Glancing coldly at the girl, Natsume turns his full attention to Mikan who at the moment was suddenly nervous and anxious. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he leads her to his room.

"Why are we going to your dorm Natsume?" The brunette questions.

"Your's is too far away, and besides, it's raining."Natsume says spookily.

Laying on the bed,he motions Mikan to come over. Beside him, Mikan falls asleep in Natsume's embrace.

Whew!!! I don't know if you'll like this chapter but enjoy!! I've also noticed something, adding chapters is difficulter than I thought. :D


	4. Who Say's Change Is Good?

Who Says Change Is Good?

Sunlight streaming in, our favorite brunette has awoken with Natsume beside her.

"Eh, Natsume? Wake up!! It's Saturday and Narumi Sensei says we don't have class today!!!" Mikan exclaimed.

Casting an icy stare at Mikan, Natsume has woken up. "Baka, don't you ever say that gay teacher's name again." The fire caster says with a warning note in his voice.

"Geesh Natsume!!!" Mikan says while putting on a stubborn look.

Getting up, the brunette is startled by his hand grabbing hers.

"Don't leave yet, I need to tell you something." Natsume says with serious eyes.

"What??" Mikan says cheerfully.

Taking a deep breath, Natsume explains everything." Listen, don't make me repeat this when I'm finished, but I won't be seeing you for a couple of months, or even a year."

Startled by the insight, Mikan cries out." What???! What do you mean????"

" My sister Aoi is pretty much helpless right now with my dad so I have to go back and take care of them for a while." Natsume says simply.

Bursting into tears, Mikan sobs on the bed. Comforting her, Natsume quiets her down for a little.

"Oi, little girl, you look ugly when you cry, so stop it. Besides, it's not like it's going to be forever until we see each other."

Kissing her for a moment, he gets out of the room leaving Mikan sitting quietly.

"What?????!! What did he do to you?????!!" Hotaru shouts.

"I can't believe him!!! I trusted him in getting you and this is the return? Or thanks a lot????" Hotaru exclaims angrily.

"Quiet dowm Hotaru, I guess he really had to do that,…..even though I'm broken hearted." Mikan whispers.

Getting out her baka gun, Hotaru rushes out searching for Natsume to hit.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Ruka asked.

"I'm fine,…." The brunette says while holding back her tears.

" Mikan!!! What happened???" Anna says.

"Yeah, what happened?" Nonoko(twin of Anna) exclaims.

Koko walking inside reads Mikan's thoughts and tells them." Natsume left her broken hearted, now she's angry at me at telling you guys, now she just reached the level of killing me,…… uh oh. AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Whacking Koko, The brunette storms out of the room going to the Sakura Tree.

"Natsume, I thought you loved me,…….." Mikan says while her chin is quivering uncontrollably.

"Polka-dots, of course I love you." Natsume says popping out of nowhere.

Trying to climb the tree, Mikan shoots him an "I hate you" look.

Finally on the tree, she sits while she glares at the boy. Taken back, Natsume is impressed she could climb. Trying to stand on the tree, Mikan suddenly shows a sign that she was going to fall. Stumbling, Mikan falls out closing her eyes shut. Seeing this, Natsume quickly tries to help letting her fall in his arms. Kissing her with relief, Mikan opens one eye seeing Natsume staring at her with his crimson eyes. Locking eyes for a few seconds, Mikan blushes and runs away.

"Mikan!!!!!" Natsume calls out for her.

Looking back, Mikan trips and feels pain all over her body.

In the hospital,…………………..

"Is she okay you stupid doctor?" Natsume says givng him a icy cold glare.

"Uh, yes, of course, and you must be her boyfriend I assume?"

"Yes, so? What are you going to do about that you worthless doctor.

Scampering out the room, Natsume stares at the girl, bubbling with anger inside, Natsume leans in toward her and hugs Mikan. Widening her eyes,the brunette is furiously blushing. Locking his lips against hers, Mikan shuts her eyes afraid.

"I have to go to my family now, take care polka." Natsume says with emotion in his voice.

Smiling that Natsume cares for her, she answers happily." I'll wait for you forever Natsume, I love you."

"I love you too,…………" Natsume says while smiling a rare smile.

A year later,…………………………

"I love you too,………. Echoed in the brunette's mind as she thinks of Natsume. Crying, her friends gather around her as she struggles not to.

Be strong Mikan, be strong. Mikan thinks to herself.

Lurking in the shadows, somebody smiles as he leaves the girl.

"I have always loved you,…Mikan, so stay strong for a little more, I'll be back soon." The person whispers as he leaves.


	5. Wishes Come True

Wishes Come True

Waking up, our favorite brunette sleepily rubs her eyes and gets ready. Sitting down to breakfast, Mikan slowly eats her 1 star meal, unaware that Sumire was gossiping news about somebody. Sitting next to Mikan, Hotaru looks at her friend and eats her meal. Everthing seemed so quiet until Koko came over to tell them the news. Butting in, Sumire announces to everbody what the news was.

"Hyuuga-san has come back!!!!!!!" Sumire shouted gleefully.

Dropping her fork, the brunette gets up and wanders in the lunch room.

"Sakura, Natsume has come back!!!!" Ruka explained.

"I know,……." Mikan slowly replies.

"Oi, polka- dots, why the sad face?" an unfamiliar voice questions.

"Who are you, and why are you calling me "polka-dots"?" Mikan says angrily.

" Because it's me baka." Natsume says with an inconvienent frown.

"Natsume?????" Mikan bursts while crying.

Hitting her fists toward his chest while sobbing great big tears,the brunette looks down.

" Why didn't you come back?" Her voice quivering as she spoke.

" Too much family stuff." He replies.

" Now stop crying idiot." Natsume says soothingly.

" You, you,…. Idiot!!!! You lied to me!!! You said you'd be back in a year and it's almost been 2 years!!!!" Mikan shouts.

Kissing her suddenly, Mikan widens her great big orbs and stops.

Everybody in the lunch room quieted down as he kissed her. Thinking of how much money this would sell, Hotaru gets out her camera and snaps pictures laughing maniacally.

"Baka, come on." Natsume says.

"Ok……" Mikan quietly whispers.

"WHYYYYY????? Why do you choose a girl like her when you still have I,Sumire Shouda president of the Natsu----,… MMnnhhggh!!!!!!" Curly perm shouts until Koko puts his hand on her mouth.

" Curse you Natsume!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You left Mikan sad while I had to take care of that Baka!!!!!!" The Ice queen shouts.

Striking an icy glare at her, he drags the brunette to the classroom. Propping his legs on the desk, he looks at the ceiling. Sitting next to him, Mikan doodles on her notebook. Natsume x Mikan? Mikan heart Natsume? Glancing at the doodles, Natsume barely keeps his laughter in.

" Why are you doodling such a thing idiot? You'll always have me idiot." Natsume says.

" I've missed you soooo much!!!!" Mikan cries.

Hugging her, Natsume whispers something to her.

"Why don't we skip class together baka?" He says.

" Why????! She shouts.

"It'll be fun, besides, you have missed me soooo much ." He says sarcasticly.

"Fine."

Next to Natsume, Mikan suddenly feels safe and kisses him for a minute.

"You know, I miss your old self, what happened to that fun Mikan that always annoyed me so much baka?" Natsume questions.

"She got locked up in a part of my mind after you left her." Mikan rudely says to him.

Startled, Natsume tickles her until she falls down laughing so hard.

"Come on Natsume!!!" The brunette finally says with her old self back.

Hotaru on the other hand was on her duck scooter waving blackmail at Ruka.

At the Sakura Tree………

Tired from running around, Mikan sleeps in Natsume's warm embrace under the Sakura tree. Deeply in sleep, Mikan falls on his chest and kisses him unaware that she's doing that.

Sorry about this chapter!!! Gomen Gomen! Forgive me please. I kind of had nothing to write about because I'm still soooooo tired from walking around a huge lake in rainy weather. Sorry!! This chapter is supposed to be kind of moody too since they haven't seen each other for sooo long!!! Boo HOO!!!!


	6. Mixed Emotions

Mixed Emotions

"Mmmn, eh, Natsume?" A brunette calls out for.

Not answering, the brunette starts to get worried.

"NATSUME??????!!! NATSUME??!!!!"

"Oi loudmouth, stop screaming, it's busting my eardrums baka." Natsume replied.

Throwing herself at her boyfriend, Mikan looks up at him.

" Stop staring at me idiot, it's starting to annoy me."

"Why??" Mikan says cutely.

"Lets go before everbody questions where we were."

"Okay!!!!!"

Entering their classroom, everybody looks up at them.

" Baka!!!! Where were you!!!" Hotaru shouts.

" We went to the Sakura Tree." Mikan said.

Sumire started getting teary eyed after Natsume wrapped his arm around Mikan. Narumi sensei was looking at them with hearts in his eyes.

" AH, young love, today is self studing, adieu!!!!

With a flip of his long blonde hair, he trips over Jinno sensei. Steam poured out of Jinno as he scrunched up his face with his digusting frog croaking insults at Narumi.

"Hello Jin-jin, today is self studies, be a dear and tell the other teachers that." With a shot of his phermone, Narumi leaves a stunned class(except Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume) gaping at what courage their homeroom teacher had. Jinno, on the other hand was drooling and left.

Everbody shook their heads and turned their attention to the couple.

"Konichiwa Sakura -chan." Ruka shyly says( AAWWWW)

"Konichiwa Ruka-pyon." Mikan said while beaming a large smile at him.

Suddenly feeling jealous, Natsume grabs Mikan to their desks. Covering his face with a manga, he props his feet on the desk and studies the classroom. Blushing, Ruka sits down next to the young fire caster.

" Hey Ruka? Do you like Mikan?" Natsume says boredly.

" No, not at all!!! I'm really happy for you both! I've moved on to Hotaru." Ruka replied.

Suddenly, a shadow lures upon the two boys, revealing the Ice queen herself, Hotaru……

"What did you say about me?? You've moved on to me???!! Why not the baka?????!!!!

"Well, she has Natsume, so,……….

"NNEEVVERR say that ever!!!!!!" Waving blackmail at the blonde boy, she hops on to her duck scooter and goes to the Northern Forest planning on getting his animal friends to buy them for 100 rabbits. Calling out for a bird to help him, Ruka waves goodbye and sails away.

" Natsume?" Mikan asks.

"Hn polka-dots?" Natsume says lifting his manga up.

"I love you,…" Mikan shyly whispers( for the first time, Mikan is shy!!!)

"Why are you getting shy with me? Aren't you usually annoying?" Natsume said before kissing her.

Widening her beautiful hazelnut orbs, she returned him with a kiss.

Staring into his piercing crimson eyes, she blushes deep red as Natsume hugs her.

You could've heard a pin drop in the usually noisy classroom as everbody quiets down waiting for something else to happen. Crying an ocean, Sumire rips off her pin with the fanclub of the Natsume and Ruka printed on it giving up on the two guys. Twitching their eyes, Nonoko and Anna yell out ' KAWAII!!!!'

Bursting into laughter, Koko and Mochu bang their heads on the desk as if they were mentally ill people coming out from theropy. Popping their heads in Misaki and Tsbubsa ( don't know if I spelled it right, but it's Mikan's favorite senpais) wander in and comes toward the brunette.

" Misaki senpai!!! Tsbubsa senpai!!!" The brunette cries out gleefully.

"Doppelganger wacko and Shadow freak." Natsume says nodding his head.

Giving each other cold stares, Misaki senpai knocks their heads before she turns to Mikan.

"Sooo?? I hear you guys are an item!!!!" Misaki shouts with happiness.

" Senpai, please!!" Mikan says while giving her the quiet down sign.

"OOHH!!! This will be great!!!!" Interrupting Misaki, Mikan says," Demo, where did you hear about this?????!!"

"Oh, a friend of yours called Ho—Hotaku? Noo,no Hotaru!! That's it!!! She was kind of scary because she was waving blackmail at Ruka!!!! Poor Ruka!"

"Huh, eh,…… okay." Scratching her head nervously, Mikan puts on a fake smile.

"Come on Baka, let's go."Natsume explains before dragging her out.

" KKKAAAWWAAIIII!!!!!!!" Misaki shouts while fainting like a delerious ill minded person.

Running to catch up with the fire caster, Mikan looks at the sky.

"Oi idiot, come on."

"Okay!!!" Mikan replies before she gets pulled into another kiss.

WWHEWW!!! AAAWWW! So, pooped out. Sorry! :D


	7. A Sign Of Love

A Sign Of Love

Chasing her swift boyfriend, our favorite brunette trips over a rock(not so suprising).

"WWWAAAHHHH!!!! NAATTSSUUMME!!!!"

"Oi, polka? What's wrong? Did you get a boo-boo?" The firecaster teasingly says while rushing over.

Faking, Mikan bursts into Natsume leans in to check, Mikan sees the chance and grabs his collar and pulls him to the ground.

"Hah! Got you now!!"

" Oi baka,why'd you do that for?"

"Nothing." The brunette sweetly replies.

Putting her hands on the ground, a pain overwhelmes her. Trying to hold her tears in, she examines her finger. Blood flew through as she looked around the ground, spotting a shard of glass, she leans in closer to the firecaster. Seeing the blood dripping on the asphalt(don't know if I spelled it right), Natsume grabs her finger and puts it in his mouth.

"Natsume? Why are you doing that?

Blushing, the brunette feels his tongue on her finger. Helping her up, they go to the hospital.

A Few Minutes Later………..

Saying bye to each other, Mikan goes to her room thinking about Natsume. That was kind of nice of him,…….. she thought. Entering her room, she feels a breeze coming from an open window. Closing it, she spots a red rose(AAAWWWW) laying on her bed. Attached to it was a note……..

'Oi polka, meet me at my tree at 7 p.m. tonight. ' Instantly she knew it was from the young firecaster.

Alarmed, her clock said 6:45. Going to her closet, she picks out a baby blue short hoodie, a grey shirt with the sleeves up to her elbows, a pair of white jeans, and her converse sneakers. Rushing out, she gets there right before it turned seven.

" Hiya Natsume!!!!" The brunette cheerfully greets.

" Hn, you know why I want you here right now?" Natsume asks.

"Ehh, um,…. Well……. " The brunette stupidly replies.

" Nevermind baka.

"Do you still have that bracelet I bought for you in Central Town ( see in chapter 3)?" Natsume questioned.

"Yep!! I'm wearing it right now!" Mikan proudly says.

"Ok, give it to me and in exchange, I'll give you something else." Natsume calmly explained.

"Ok." Taking it off, the brunette stares at him.

Placing a necklace around the girl's neck, he gives her a long kiss. Blushing madly, the brunette smiles before giving him another sweet kiss. Reaching up to give the necklace a look, she stared in awe.

On the gold chain was an amber with a deep crimson color with swirls of strawberry pink in the shape of an orange. On the outside outlining it,it was polka-dots.

"Wow, thank you Natsume!!!!!" The brunette cheers out.

" Hn, it was only 1 rabbit baka. Don't think of it so highly and more precious than any other necklace that was at it's price range." Natsume plainly said.

"I don't care, I love it. Thank you!!!"

Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned in and kissed him again.

" Did you know that oranges are my favorite fruit?" Natsume said smirking referring to her name( just in case to all those people who don't know what Mikan means, it means oranges) before giving her a kiss.

Giggling, she walked with him into the dorms greeting everbody on her way.

Sorry if this chappie isn't very good. I think I might be sick without knowing it!! :O


	8. The Christmas Dance

The Christmas Dance

"Whew!!!! I'm already wiped out Hotaru!!!!" A brunette exclaims while trying to hug her friend.

" Dummy, don't touch me!! I don't want to get your germs nosedrip girl!!!!" The Ice Queen says coldly.

" Mou, Hotaru!!!!!" Mikan said while giving her best puppydog look and pout to her friend.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!

Crying while she sticks to a position( face flat on the floor while a leg sticks out in the air), Mikan gets up and wipes her tears. Tired from cleaning the classroom with Hotaru, she gets up and faces her friend.

" Did you know that there's a Christmas Dance tomorrow?" A passerby exclaimed to her friend.

" Yeah!! Aren't you excited?? I sooo totally want to dance with Natsume or Ruka!!" The friend dreamily stated.

"Mou, Hotaru, there's a Christmas Dance tomorrow??" The brunette dumbly asked.

Giving her friend a blank stare, she silently patted Mikan's head as for being so stupid about things before calmly explaining.

"Yes there is a dance tomorrow idiot, where did you go? Off to vacation??? Didn't you see the blooming huge posters in the hallways yesterday????"

Trying to remember, she goes off into her mind searching for rememberance of seeing the posters. A lightbulb appeared as she finally remembers.

"Ooohh,………" The brunette states dumbly.

"I knew you weren't so smart in the beginning of when I first met you."

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan whined.

Jumping on her duck scooter, she waves blackmail of Mikan and Natsume together in hope of getting a loser to buy it for 100 rabbits.

A Hour Later…………

"Hotaru!!!!! Will you go with me to Central Town to buy dresses??" Mikan said excitedly.

" Sure dummy." Hotaru agrees for once.

"Let me get my money!!!!"

Waiting for the excited brunette, the Ice Queen counts her money earned from blackmail.

100 rabbits,….200 rabbits……….. 1,000 rabbits………. 8,000 rabbits……. 10,000 rabbits………..100,000 rabbi--cutting her off, Mikan interupts her and drags Hotaru to Central Town.

Inside A Shop……….

"Wow!!!! Look Hotaru!!!! Aren't the dresses pretty!!"

Checking the price tag, it said 3,000 rabbits. Luckily Mikan saved 21,000 rabbits.

"Why don't we go get our own dresses and meet up at the fountain dummy?" Hotaru suggested.

"Ok! Sure!!!"

Finally picking the right dress, Mikan modeled it in front of the mirror to make sure. The dress for sure was beautiful on her and was 3,000 rabbits. It was an orangish peach gown that went up to her knees, it had no straps and hung near her chest. A row of pearls, ambers, and diamonds was placed neatly at the top of the gown glittering brightly. A crimson satin ribbon was sewed on the waist of the gown ,and frills was sewed at the bottom making it look more elegant. Spotting a pair of high heels( not really high, the heels are shaped like squares making it closer to the ground and more comfortable and steady) that were almost the same color of the dress, she added it to her purchase. It had a ribbon that tied up and diamonds glittering as she walked.

'Perfect,' she thought. Walking around to check to see if there was anything, she spots a white, little,see through jacket. Adding it up, she had 4,000 rabbits to pay for. Walking with her shopping bags, she waves to Hotaru who was counting her money again.

" HHHOOOTTAARRRUUUU!!!!" Mikan cried gleefully.

"Quiet down baka. Let's go." Hotaru plainly said.

At Mikan's room………..

Modeling her dress and everything, Mikan beamed a bright smile to Hotaru who was looking top to bottom at her.

"It looks perfect on you dummy." Hotaru said.

"Let's see your's now!!!" Mikan excitedly shouted.

A few moment later, Hotaru appeared in her things. Wearing a no strap amethyst gown covered with glittering diamonds that went up to her knees, high heels ( not really high, practically like Mikan's shoes)that was a close color to her gown shone with diamonds. Wearing the same jacket as Mikan's, and an amethyst pendant outlined with diamonds, Hotaru looked absoututly (my best try of writing absoututly)stunning. Other than that, she pretty much got the same things of what Mikan got.

"Wow Hotaru!!! You look gorgeous!!!!!" The brunette exclaimed.

Not bothering to answer, Hotaru left the room.

The Next Day………

"Hey Natsume!!!!!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Hn, want to go to the dance with me tonight?" He replied.

"Sure!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

To Be continued……….


	9. The Christmas Dance Continued

The Christmas Dance Continued……..

" Hey Natsume!!!!" Our favorite brunette calls out for.

"Oi, stop screaming, it's busting my eardrums making it deafer idiot."

"Mou, sorry Natsume."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, they walk to the lunch room. Entering, they both had awed stares or 'are you serious' looks right when they walked in. People were running corner to corner searching for their date. Even Koko and Mochu were looking. Hotaru on the other hand had quite a handful of guys asking her out. Sumire finally gave up on Natsume and Ruka and got Mochu as her date. Anna had Koko, Nonoko had Iinchou, and Hotaru finally agreed on Ruka!!!!

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?" Mikan asked.

" I'm not hungry you pig(I can't believe even if they're boyfriend and girlfriend,he still calls her a pig!!)." Natsume stated blankly.

Puffing out her cheeks, Mikan went to the suprisingly small line and finally got a bagel with cream cheese topping it off with raw salmon( YUM!! I tried it before and it is to die for), a double fudge brownie, and some juice. Munching on her food, she spots Hotaru kissing Ruka???? Yeah right. Squinting harder, she gasped. It was Hotaru and Ruka!!!!! Running to them, she deeply inhales and outhales before trying to talk.

" I saw you guys kissing!!! Are you boyfriend and girlfriend??!" Mikan said before winking in Ruka's direction.

" You really are a dummy heh? Now you're an eavesdropper and a person that will live a very short life after this. Stop trying to seduce Ruka with your winking!!!" Hotaru said coldly.

"Mou, sorry Hotaru. I was only looking around and I happened to have spot you guys together. And I'm not trying to seduce Ruka with my winking!!! I was only winking at him to see if he'll catch it and give me a clue about what's going on with you guys!! Sheesh." The brunette explained.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, I just asked Hotaru to be my date and she said yes so I gave her a kiss thank you." Ruka quietly said while blushing.

" Oooohhh, ok. See you later!!! Oh yeah, do you want to get ready with me Hotaru?"

" Sure, why not baka." Hotaru plainly said.

Dragging her, Mikan goes up to Natsume and explains that they need to get ready for the dance.

"Whatever baka, just make yourself presentable." Natsume said without glancing up from his manga.

At Mikan's Room………..

"Mou Hotaru, which necklace do you think I should wear?" Mikan asked.

Giving her a blank stare, she pointed to the one Natsume gave her. Putting it on, she gazed at it, it went perfect with her gown.

"Gosh Hotaru!!! It matches so well!!!"

" I'm going to change now, the dance begins at seven and it's 6:00 dummy."

"Gosh!!!! Jeez, I need to change too!!!!"

After changing, the girls put their finishing touches to their appearance. Hotaru did nothing with her hair except for putting a diamond bow on. Mikan had curled her hair and did a little messy bun(more like messy ponytail! Her bun is messy and small so the rest of her hair from it hangs on to the bun like a ponytail), the rest of her hair had cascaded in the front with curls hanging to each side of her ear.

At exactly 6:30, the boys came to pick them up.

Glancing at Mikan, Natsume stared in awe as she smiled brightly at him. Hotaru as cold as usual didn't bother showing any emotions to Ruka who was dressed in a blue tux. He even had his rabbit dressed in a tux!! Natsume had on an ordinary black tux with three buttons unbuttoned, and his tie hanging limply aroung his neck.

"Come on!!! Let's go everybody!!!" Mikan said while twirling around.

"Oh, yeah, here you go guys, I got you presents."

Hotaru glanced blankly at a picture book full of pictures of herself and Mikan together when they didn't go to Gakuen Alice before. Secretly, she was glad that Mikan had given her that. Natsume got a new manga called Ogshika Worthy. He had been dying to get that manga so of course he was happy! Ruka blushed as he got blue bunny ears.

Natsume, Hotaru ,and Ruka all had presents to give to each other too. In return, Mikan got a picture frame with Natsume and herself together, a big stuffed bear, and a board game. Natsume all together got his present from Mikan, mechanical pencils, and a T-shirt that said ' I'm with Idiot' with an arrow on the shirt pointing to a direction. Ruka got his present from Mikan, an oufit for his rabbit, and a medical kit. At last, Hotaru got her present from Mikan, a redeemable coupon to a restraunt to eat for free, and a new disposable camera. Saying thank you's, they headed toward the gym.

"Come on!!! Let's dance!!!" Mikan shouted with glee.

"Hn." Natsume simply said.

" O-ok,…" Ruka stuttered.

" You can stop being shy now Ruka-pyon!!!"

Staring blankly, Hotaru dragged Ruka to dance.

" Let's dance now Natsume!!!!!!

"Heh, I wonder how I can dance with an idiot?" Natsume wondered.

"NNNAAATTSSUMME!!"

"Whatever polka, let's dance."

" Fine."

After a 2 hours………

"Whhheee!!!! Spin me more Natsume!!!!!" The brunette exclaimed.

" What's so fun about it idiot?" Natsume questioned.

Dancing and twirling, Mikan made her way closer to Natsume. Breathing hard, she blushed as she was being held this close. Leaning in, Natsume kissed her and twirled her around before she even gasped.

The song ending, everybody started to leave. Giving Mikan one more kiss goodnight, Natsume left Mikan at her bedroom. Breathing hard, Mikan blushed hard as she thought. 'I guess this is a happily ever after after all.'

The End

Sorry!!! But this is the last chappie for NatsumeXxxxxxX Mikan!!! Gomen! Gomen!! Hope you enjoyed this story though! :D


	10. A Happily Ever AfterEpilogue

A Happily Ever After(Epilogue)

Soon after everybody graduated from Gakuen Alice, our favorite brunette of course went with the certain firecaster, even the Ice Queen went with the animal lover!!Everybody was pretty much happy with their hubbies and wifes. Now lets take a look at Mikan's and Natsume's life together.

" Youichi(their son)!!! Breakfast time!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Hai mom." Youichi replied .

"Mom!!! Can we go to the park today??!" Kahna(their daughter) pleads while eating some scrambled eggs.

"If it's ok with papa." The brunette said.

" Natsume? Should we go to the park today? Kahna's begging to go." Mikan asked.

"Sure, whatever,…… ooh, eggs…….." Natsume said while staring at the eggs.

" Great!! Eat them! They're your breakfast anyways." Mikan said excitedly.

"You know, you still act like a kid still, even if you're an old hag now."

" GGGAAAAHHH!!!!" Mikan said open mouthed while falling face flat twitching her eye.

" Daddy!!! You shouldn't have called Mommy an old hag! She's still pretty you know!" Kahna and Youchi scolded together.

" I know, I was only testing out her patience, and teasing her." Natsume boredly said.

" If I was an old hag, why would you marry me stupid????!!!" Mikan screamed while pulling his earlobe.

" Because I'm stupid then." Natsume said simply before giving her a kiss.

" I think I'm going to barf!!!" Kahna and Youichi exclaimed together.

Tilting her head, Mikan got out a fly swatter and hit Natsume's head before huffing and stomping her way out.

" Ouch, you just got burned." Youichi and Kahna said together again( WOW!! Amazing isn't it?)

Eh, let's not see any more of this… well anyways. Mikan and Natsume with Kahna and Youichi live in a 2 story house with a beautiful interior and view. They have 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. They have a lovely backyard with a water slide, pool, and a rock climbing wall (Exciting!!!). They have two cars, one is a van and the other a small car. Mikan's occupation is a homemaker and Natsume's is being the boss of a bussiness place. Mikan and Natsume are both 27 while Kahna and Youichi are both 6.

Let's go see Hotaru's and Ruka's life shall we? At least it won't be as violent…….

" Ruka!!! Kaniko(daughter) and Nashe(son) want to get ice cream!!!" Hotaru said while busily making an invention.

" Hai Hotaru. Come on, lets get some ice cream." Ruka says.

" Demo, never mind, we want to play instead!!" Kaniko and Nashe said together.

" Go ahead, Zzzzzzzzzzzz…….." Ruka said before falling asleep.

" RRRUUUKKKAAA!!!!!! Why are you sleeping on the job??????!!!!" Hotaru said mildly with a cold voice.

"ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…….."

Pulling her hair, Hotaru's face brightens as she thinks.

" Say hello to the new and improved Baka gun # 1000!!!!!!!!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!

"Eh, Hotaru???! Why'd you do that?" Ruka wearily asked.

" For sleeping on the job idiot!!!!!!!" Hotaru said referring to their children.

" Oh,……….."

Eh, lets not see this part either. Anyways, Hotaru is the boss of Inventions Corporation. Ruka is the homemaker and well, lets just say "maid." They have live in a mansion with 27 rooms and 10 bathrooms. They own 5 cars, and are both 27. Kaniko and Nashe are also both 6. They have a beautiful backyard with everything children would want.

Well, lets just say…… this is really the end for this story. Hope you liked it!!! :D Ciao!


End file.
